Broken Circle
by bren97122
Summary: Post game. Major spoilers. Booker may have broken the cycle, but he has not escaped everything. Two familiar faces pay him a visit and they sure have a lot to say. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! First, thanks for reading, and before I finished BioShock: Infinite and witnessed its astounding ending, I was hoping this would be a Booker/Elizabeth romance piece because I was sure they would be a pair by the end of the game. I was also ****certain they had feelings for each other. Then we learned Elizabeth was Booker's daughter. That kinda changed everything. That and the fact she kind of ceased to exist in the game's end. Anyway, this is set right after the post credits scene and around the same time the game takes place. Enjoy, and please R&R! **

* * *

The last thing Booker remembered was the water. The water closing in around his mouth and nose, filling his lungs and mouth with its cold embrace. He also remembered seeing the multiple imitations and forms of Elizabeth, or Anna, or whoever she was. They were all forms from the different dimensions and universes that Booker inhabited and affected. In the center was the Elizabeth he knew. Beautiful. Strong. Determined. And the one who drowned him in order to break the circle and chain of events that would doom him to repeat his own destruction across multiple universes. As the world went dark, she smiled at him. And Booker knew everything was going to be okay.

He woke up after God knows how long. It seemed he had been napping at his desk in his tiny, low rent office and apartment. He checked the date. October 3rd, 1893. The same day he gave away his own daughter Anna in a selfish act of self preservation. He frowned. He was expecting a knock at the door to come, the Luteces or Comstock or whoever waiting to take her away to be poked and prodded for their own gain. He was determined not to let that happen. He had stopped Comstock from creating his damn city and brining all the pain and misery to everyone who inhabited it. Booker also hoped that he had stopped himself from giving away Anna. His journey through Columbia, through the very fabric of time and space, with Elizabeth taking his hand, told him a lot of things. He had survived. He was determined to wipe away his sins and make sure Anna would be his and he could raise Anna as her true father.

But Booker knew that the Luteces were coming to take her away. Things would be different this time. Booker opened a cabinet and groped around for his Mauser C96 pistol. One way or another, he was going to stop them. First, he would ask them politely. Next, he would order them to leave, and then, he would shoot them if they protested.

He sat there for ten minutes, gun leveled at the door as he waited for them to open the door.

But they never came.

A cry from the other room broke his concentration. He ignored it at first, thinking it was just a product of this whole multiverse business. It became louder and more pronounced. Booker thought for a second. Could it be her? Was it her? Did he not fail in his task and was she here with him?

Anna?

_Are you really there?_ Booker thought. He dropped his gun and got up, stretching his aching joints as he made for the bedroom door. "Anna?" he said. "Anna?"

He opened the door. There was a crib. With uncertainty, he walked over to it. He looked into it and he saw her.

Anna. She was there.

Booker smiled. He hadn't failed. It was all going to be better.

* * *

Nineteen years later. July 6th, 1912.

_Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt. That was the deal. The details elude me now, but the details wouldn't change a goddamn thing._

"Daddy!" a voice from the other room interrupted him. Booker looked up from the paper he was hunched over at the breakfast table and looked up. Twenty one year old Anna Elizabeth DeWitt strode in from her bedroom, putting her shoulder length black hair into a braid. Booker smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart."

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Mornin,' daddy." she said.

How she had grown.

She looked exactly like she did when Booker rescued the Elizabeth version of her from Columbia in that other place, that other universe or world. Beautiful, of course, and remarkably intelligent. She sounded the same, acted the same, all those things. He had given her the middle name "Elizabeth" in memory of this and how she helped Booker redeem himself and set things right.

She poured herself some cereal and orange juice from their icebox. "Work today is going to be a killer. Mr. Leeds has some important meeting today and I'm going to have to handle all his paperwork." Anna was referring to her job as a secretary at the Macy's store in Herald Square. It paid well and was a good supplement to Booker's work as a private investigator. Most days it was tedious work for him. He spent most of his days chasing cheating spouses or spying on corrupt bosses. Some days he thought Anna had more fun at work than he did. And he had bought this new, larger apartment that doubled as his office with hopes of expanding his business as a private investigator. He had paid off his debt long ago, striking it extremely lucky with a horse race, the same kind of races that destroyed him in the past and in that other world.

At night he sometimes had dreams where he would find himself remembering Columbia, which would of course be impossible considering in this new reality he created, there was no Columbia. He dreamt of riding the skylines, dropping down on foes, bashing them down with his Skyhook. All he remembered was that he loved it, the excitement of it all.

Anna tossed him a newspaper. "Here. Looks like the same headlines from yesterday." And indeed they were. Rattling off the same news about how Europe was about ignite into war- a world war, some warned it might be, very soon. One more misstep and the world may indeed find itself at war.

"Daddy, I'm going to wash up and get dressed for work now, okay?"

Booker nodded, not even looking up from his paper. "Got it, honey." he said, taking a bit out of an apple. She disappeared into her room. Not too long after, Booker heard a knock at the door. He grumbled, wondering who would dare disturb him from this delicious apple. He got up and opened the door.

And there was no one there. _Damn kids._ He thought as he closed it. But it turned out there were people at the door, except they hadn't bothered to ask to be let it. Booker turned around and there before him stood Rosalind and Robert Lutece. "Hello, Booker. Fancy seeing you up this early." Rosalind said.

Booker jumped back when he saw them. He was about to push past them, grab his C96 in the office, and order them to leave before they attempted their quantum leap or whatever to screw up everything again. Then again, they weren't even moving.

"Oh, Booker." Robert said. "You don't seem very pleased to see us." Rosalind said. "Does he Robert?"

"Hm. Indeed not." Robert said. Both of them kept neutral expressions on their faces. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Booker said, both in anger and disbelief.

"Oh, we just stopped to say 'hello.' See how dear old Elizabeth or Anna or whatever you're calling her is doing." Robert said. "Is that a crime?" Rosalind inquired.

"Get out of my house..." Booker snarled. The pair looked at each other and back to him. "My, my. He is quite..." Robert started.

"Unreasonable." Rosalind finished. Booker thought that it was so odd how they could finish each other's sentences so easily. "Why, Mr. DeWitt? What have we done to you?" Booker was seriously considering punching them both in the face. "Well, besides convincing me to give up my own daughter and send me up to a city where I was thrown into the depths of time and space? Nothing at all."

"But you have your Anna back, Mr. DeWitt. What's the problem?" Robert asked. "I think he's just a little angry, no, Rosa?" She nodded. "Indeed, Robert. Well how is she, Mr. DeWitt? I'm sure she's still exceptionally beautiful and intelligent. And her finger is intact, true?"

"And she can't tear open time and space anymore, right?" Robert added. Booker nodded, still angry. "Right, right. Now would you two just get _out_ already?" he asked. "Besides, I thought you two were dead anyways."

"He's an observant one, Rosa." Robert said. "Indeed." she said. "And no, we aren't quite dead. I thought Elizabeth explained this already."

"We exist across all universes and variables. Though we are dead in one, we are alive in a trillion more. Quite interesting really. You should try it out, Mr. DeWitt." Robert said. Booker paced around. "So, if I got my gun and shot you both in the face, it wouldn't really matter?" he asked.

Rosalind rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, besides sting a bit..."

"... and ruin that perfectly good wall behind us..." Robert added

"No, it wouldn't matter." Rosalind concluded. They nodded in unison.

"I believe Anna works at Macy's, true? That is such a nice store. Let's go there after this, Robert."

"Yes, she does." Booker said. "Are we done with twenty questions? Can you go now?" they looked at each other again. "Oh, why not. Give the poor fellow a break." Rosalind said. "Besides, I think Anna might be coming out of the bath soon. It would be very hard for her father to explain why he is talking to a wall..."

"Oh, she's bathing now?" Robert said. "Why didn't you tell me that, Mr. DeWitt? I would've quite liked to have seen that."

"_Robert!_"

"Sorry, Rosa. Sorry, Mr. DeWitt. Well, we should be off." Robert said.

"Give your regards to Anna for us." Rosa said. Booker eyed them suspiciously. "Yeah..."

"Good day now." they both said. Booker blinked and they were gone. "Bastards." Booker said. Anna came out of her room at that moment, adjusting her white and blue dress. "Almost ready to go, daddy. Why are you standing over there? And were you talking?"

"Oh, it was... The mailman." Booker lied. She nodded. "Oh. No mail, I presume?" Booker nodded. "Yeah. No mail."

Anna put a chocker necklace around herself. It was light blue with a pendant that contained the image of a bird, which reminded Booker again of Columbia. "Oh yes, what were you writing earlier? You know, at breakfast?"

"Oh, that?" Booker said. "I'm starting that novel I told you I was going to write." Anna smiled. "Really? That's great, daddy! What is it about?"

He grinned. "It's set in 1912. A private detective is hired by a strange couple to go to a lost city in the clouds and find a girl with mysterious powers. Sounds real silly, I know."

Anna smiled. "Huh. Never knew you were the author type, daddy. And 'private investigator?' Really? Was this some idea you were daydreaming about?" she said with a chuckle. "Well. Maybe it was." Booker said with a shrug.

Anna checked the clock. "I still got ten minutes. You got anything planned today, daddy?"

Booker shook his head. "Nothing new."

"Can I ask you something?" Anna asked

"Sure."

"Why is my middle name 'Elizabeth'?"

Booker was dreading the day she asked this. He had to make something up. "She was... Someone I knew. Someone from a while ago."

Anna nodded. "Was she a... lover? Friend?"

"Friend." Booker said. "What happened to her?" Booker furrowed his brow and looked down. "I don't know. And maybe I will never find out. She was lot like you. Beautiful, smart, resourceful, strong willed. All those things."

Anna looked down too. "Daddy... You know I'm not all those things."

He took her chin in his hands and lifted it up to face him. He looked into her clear blue eyes and at her pale, flawless complexion. "Yes you are, Anna. You should never think that. You're my daughter. And I love you and I always will. It's getting late. You should start heading to work." Booker finished. Anna smiled. "Thank you, daddy." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later!"

Booker kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Anna."

She stopped before she left. "What did you say the name of your book was going to be?"

"I'm calling it '_Infinite_'." Booker said. "Why?" Anna asked. He grinned. "You'll see when it's done."

"All right then. Bye daddy. I love you!" Anna said as she went out the door.

Booker smiled. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WOW! I did not see such great reception coming so quickly! This is my top reviewed and top favorited story! Thank you all so much for all the reviews and favs! As requested... Here's part two! Of course, R&R! And in the future... Expect a litle BookerxElizabeth AU. This ship will sail, mark my words!**

* * *

_I__diot, idiot, idiot._ Booker thought to himself as he hurried down a New York City street while adjusting his suit and tie. _What sort of father is late to his own daughter's wedding? A terrible one, no doubt. _

This was the sad fact. Booker DeWitt was going to be late to his own daughter's wedding. Anna DeWitt was engaged to Jack Ryanson, a tall and handsome Great War veteran a year older than her. They met following the victory celebrations in 1918 at Herald's Square. Anna had gotten out of work early to greet the returning American soldiers, who had gone through hell and back to win the Great War. Booker did not doubt this, having heard the horror stories of the trenches on the western front.

Anna was heading home when she was accosted by a trio of drunken revelers. It just so happened that 1st Sergeant Jack Ryanson was heading to a friend's home at the exact same time and was taking the same alley as a shortcut. Then, as he turned a corner, Jack happened to see two of the drunks holding down Anna while the third fumbled around with the buttons on her skirt.

In a valiant act, Jack took them all on and sent the trio running with their tales tucked between their legs. It was not exactly a hard fight, considering the three thugs were too drunk to even undo buttons, let alone make a fist and punch.

And with that, Anna DeWitt's heart was stolen by the dashing solider, much to Booker's disdain.

It wasn't like Booker had any viable reason to be angry. If Jack hadn't come along… Who knows what would've happened to Anna? It wasn't something Booker thought about too hard. Despite Booker's chagrin for Jack, they started to date. And before Booker knew what was happening, Jack approached him asking for his blessing to allow Jack to marry Anna.

And with that, Booker hit the roof.

Again, he didn't have any logical reason to be so angry with Jack. "_You want to do _what_ with my daughter?_" he had screamed at him, as if he was one of the thugs who attacked Anna when she and Jack met. Jack remained calm, unlike his soon to be stepfather, about the whole thing. "_You heard me, sir. I wish to marry your daughter, but I will not proceed without your blessing sir._"

They stood silent for a few minutes, Booker breathing heavily while Jack crossed his arms and looked down, contemplating what to say next. Booker was first to speak. "_Look, I'm sorry for that outburst. I didn't really mean anything. But just know this- my daughter is the only thing left for me- in this world anyway. And whoever is going to come and take my place as the one to love and protect her better do a damn good job of it. So let me ask you this, Jack, why do you want to marry my daughter?"_

Jack, without any hesitation, responded, "_Because I love her._" But this answer didn't satisfy Booker. "_Why though? Why do you love her?_"

Jack hesitated at this question and thought about it for a good few minutes, all while Booker sat patiently. "_It's because… Anna is unlike anyone I have ever met. She is beautiful, intelligent, strong willed, funny, loyal, brave, and I can just go on and on, sir. All I know is that Anna is everything I have ever wanted and more. She makes me happy and all I want is to be with her forever._"

Booker considered his response for a minute. He could see the fear and anxiety in Jack's eyes as he awaited his reply. But Booker had accepted his answer. He knew that Jack was the one he was looking for. Booker wanted a man who would be there for Anna and be willing to go through everything he had for her. And Jack Ryanson was that man.

Booker put a hand on his shoulder. "_Well, Jack, you've done it. I'd be proud to have you marry Anna. Now you go and tell her the news, got it?_" Jack smiled ear to ear. "_Thank you so much, sir. You won't be disappointed in me._"

But that was then, and right now, Booker was going to make himself look like a fool after that high and mighty speech he gave to Jack. When he located the church where the wedding was being held, he pushed himself inside, hoping he wasn't late for this.

He pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the church. Once Booker entered, he pushed past multiple guests to find Anna and Jack, keeping his fingers crossed that he didn't miss the ceremony. And he saw her, Anna in her flowing white gown, standing with Jack amongst a throng of people. He gently pushed past them. "Anna!" he said.

Anna turned and a smile spread across her face. "Daddy! You made it!" Anna cried as she threw her arms around him. Booker hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. "I wouldn't miss my little girl's wedding for the world and you know that!"

After they broke apart, Booker turned to face Jack, who was standing with his hands in the pockets of his U.S. Army dress uniform and smirking awkwardly, as if he was just waiting patiently for his turn to be greeted. Booker put out his hand for a handshake and locked his gray eyes with Jack's deep brown eyes. "1st Sergeant Ryanson." he said sternly. Jack slowly took his hand and Booker gave him a firm handshake. "You will see to it that your wedding goes off without a hitch and you two will live happily ever after, got it?" Booker slowly smiled and let go of Jack's hand while dropping his stern composure.

Booker clapped him on the shoulder. "You know that I am so happy for both of you. I'm happy that my daughter found someone she could truly love and that man she chose I would be proud to call my stepson."

"Thank you sir." Jack said, putting an arm around Anna. Anna looked at him and back to Booker. "Dad… Thank you for coming, I know how much work and what not you had piled up. But you still managed to come. Thank you so much, daddy."

Booker felt satisfied with himself. It seemed the ceremony was not due to start in quite a bit. He excused himself from Jack and Anna, giving one last kiss to Anna, and walked out to survey who else had showed up. It was mostly Jack's extended family and army buddies. Anna had a few of her friends and cousins. Booker himself had no family still alive or willing to talk to him for that matter.

He walked to the outer perimeter of the guests who were all milling around waiting for the service to start. He sat down in an empty seat next to a couple. He didn't bother greeting them and hunched back in his chair. That was until he heard an accented voice say quietly "My, my. He is getting rude, huh, Robert?"

When Booker heard that voice and name, he jumped out of chair and faced, once again, the damn Lutece twins. Why did this pair have a habit of showing up when he never wanted them to? Booker rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Not you two again…" The Luteces didn't even blink.

"Oh, come now, Mr. DeWitt. Be happy!" Robert said.

"I mean, your little Anna is all grown up now and is getting married to a very handsome man." Rosalind added. "I must say, I'm almost _jealous_."

Booker folded his arms and looked at a wall. "I'm not going to talk to you two." Rosalind laughed dryly. "Oh, did you hear him, brother? I think we made him mad!"

"Indeed." Robert said. "Now, Mr. DeWitt. You know that we won't leave until we have a nice chat, right, sister?"

"Yes, brother." Rosalind said.

Booker found the whole "Yes, brother" and "Yes, sister" business to be the most annoying bit out of them.

"So, how happy are you today, Mr. DeWitt?" Rosalind inquired. Booker remained silent and looked at his shoes. "Mr. De-Witt…" Rosalind said in a sing-song voice.

"Leave him be, Rosa." Robert said. "We have all the time in the world. We'll just follow him home if we have to." Booker looked up. That was the last thing he wanted tonight.

"Why do you two bother me so much anyway?" he asked them.

The twins looked at each other and back to him. "You know…" Robert began.

"… I was just wondering that myself…" Rosalind said.

"Maybe it's because we are just so fascinated with what a great father you are!" Rosalind concluded. Robert nodded. "I must agree, sister." Booker sighed. "You got to be kidding me…"

"But we really aren't this time!" they said at the same time. Booker got up. "I'm done with this nonsense." he mumbled.

"But Mr. DeWitt, I meant it!" Rosalind called.

"Me too!" Robert added.

Booker stopped. His interest was caught by their comments. Booker sat back down in his seat. "What do you mean by that? For multi-dimensional beings or whatever the hell you two are, you must have a terrible memory. Have you two forgotten that I basically sold off my daughter to you two?"

"Well yes." Robert said. "But to your credit, you _did_ try to weasel out of the deal at the last minute." Rosalind added.

"And you went to Columbia at our behest." Rosalind said.

"Went through hell to find her…" Robert said.

"And went through… _that place_. I've seen men go there and go mad in a few minutes." Rosalind said thoughtfully.

"What place?" Booker said. "You know." Robert said. "The sea of doors." Rosalind said. "Well, at least it appeared as a sea to you, as opposed to the other forms I've seen it take." Rosalind added, with a shudder at the last part.

"What do you mean 'other forms'?" Booker said, dumbfounded.

"Well, let's just say that place appeared as a sea of lighthouses to you…" Rosalind said.

"But to others, it can appear as a lot of different things." Robert concluded.

"And you should also be happy you didn't encounter one of the denizens of the other place."

This story was getting more and more interesting…

"What lives in this other place' and why shouldn't I have encountered one?" Booker asked.

"Look, Rosa, we got him over his tantrum!" Robert said.

Booker frowned. "Don't get too excited, pal." he said, pointing his index finger menacingly.

Rosalind put up a hand. "Quiet, brother, let us answer the man's questions." Robert shrugged. "Fair enough, dear sister."

"I'll give you the quick version, Mr. DeWitt." Rosalind said. "In other words, you would consider the denizens of this other place _gods_… But not quite as benevolent."

"I'm pretty sure if Rosa attempted to explain any further, your head may just explode into a hundred little gory pieces as you attempt to comprehend." Robert said, patting Booker on the shoulder. "And that would be quite a damper on your little girl's big day, eh?"

"Yeah, it kind of would be." Booker replied, having a sudden mental image of Anna staring at his headless corpse, with Rosa Lutece shaking her head at the sight while Robert was pointing and laughing.

"Oh, would you look at the time, Rosa?" Robert said, looking at his pocket watch. Rosalind looked at it and frowned. "Yes, yes. It is getting late."

"Shall we be getting on, then, dear sister?" Robert asked her. "Yes. Let us."

The pair got up, linked arms and walked out. "Where shall we go for the rest of the night? Perhaps a dance hall?" Robert suggested.

"I'd like that, but can we be back for Mrs. Soon-To-Be Ryanson's wedding? I'm sure she'd look marvelous in her gown." Rosalind responded.

"Fine. But remember we still need to find somewhere to eat." Robert said.

"Oh, I'm sure Mr. DeWitt would be more than happy to save us a seat at the reception…" Rosalind responded.

Booker clapped his hand to his face.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride…"

Jack Ryanson leaned in and kissed Anna. The guests exploded into applause and cheers. They smiled at one another and held hands before parting down the aisle, slow enough that the guests could all congratulate them. Mid way, a group of guests began to sing a tune Booker had become very familiar with and soon enough almost everyone in the room joined in.

_There are loved ones in the glory_

_Whose dear forms you often miss._

_When you close your earthly story,_

_Will you join them in their bliss?_

Booker attempted to stop himself from singing. The song reminded him so painfully of Columbia and of Elizabeth. But, he failed and found himself singing the chorus as Anna and Jack walked out.

_Will the circle be unbroken?_

_By and by, by and by?_

_Is a better home awaiting_

_In the sky, in the sky?_

* * *

They all met after at the reception. Booker took a seat by himself at a table, just to be alone with his thoughts. That was until Jack came along by himself too and Booker invited him to take a seat next to him. "So, how does it feel, Jacky?" he asked. "To be finally married to her?"

Jack nodded. "Like I'm the luckiest man in the world, sir." Booker nodded and took a sip of wine. "I'm glad. You know that. Congratulations. May you always be happy." Booker said, holding up his glass and toasting with Jack. They both drank. "I don't think I've ever told you this," Booker began, "I was in the Army too."

Jack's eyes widened with curiosity. "Really, sir?" he said, grinning. Booker smiled and took another sip from his glass. "Not something I can really make up." he said, sitting back in his chair. "What was your group?" Jack asked.

"7th Cavalry." Booker responded. "Really?" Jack said. "Huh. So you were fighting the Indians out West?" Booker put down his glass, which was now empty. "You bet."

"Were you at Wounded Knee?"

Booker swallowed hard. He knew this question was going to have to come soon. He didn't want to lie to his stepson and the truth would come out eventually if he did.

"Yes. Yes I was." Jack nodded, also finishing his drink. "Well my father was there too. I can't really blame you for anything you did during the battle."

Booker got up to get himself another drink. "I wouldn't really call Wounded Knee a battle. More so a slaughter."

As he got up, Anna hurried over to him and hugged him. "Daddy…" she said simply. "I'm so, so happy. Especially since you made it."

Booker patted her on the back. "I told you I would not miss this. I think you need to talk to your husband some more. He's been stuck with me more than he had to." Anna shook her head, smiling.

"I just told him I was going to talk to my friends for a bit." she said.

Jack snorted.

"I don't think 'a bit' meant half an hour, darling…"

Anna just shook her head. "If it's one thing, daddy, he's very impatient…"

Jack snorted again.

The couple walked away from him, hand in hand. Booker smiled and leaned back in his chair before gulping down his drink. When he put it down, he heard a voice he was getting very tired of hearing.

"Told you he would save us a seat, brother."

"Indeed he has, Rosa. Look, I think he's lonely, too. Let's cheer him up."

Booker looked at the Lutece twins. Robert folded his arms and Rosalind waved at him. They both had wine flutes with a big red bottle in between them. "Oh God." he mumbled. "I'm sorry we missed the ceremony, Mr. DeWitt." Rosalind said.

"We were caught up looking for a dance hall." Robert said.

"And for the record, my brother is a _terrible_ dancer." Rosalind said, massaging her feet. Robert glared at her. Rosalind put out her hand. "Care to dance with me, Mr. DeWitt?"

"Oh Rosa, I think he's blushing…" Robert said with a snicker. Booker was stunned. "Uh, no thanks." he said to her. Rosalind put down her hand, looking very dejected.

"Told you he'd say no." Robert said. Rosalind grumbled something under her breath. "Tell me," Booker said. "Do you two ever get tired of me?" Considering it for a second, the twins shook their heads. Robert cleared his throat "We've explained already. The answer is…"

"… No, Mr. DeWitt." Rosalind finished for him. "Now Robert, could you please pour me more sherry?"

"But I didn't order sherry for tonight…" Booker said. "Ah!" Robert said as he filled Rosalind's glass. "In another universe…"

"… You did." Rosalind said, taking a sip of her drink. Booker sighed. "Please don't bring that whole multiple realities crap up again. It makes my head hurt thinking about it…"

"Oh, we wouldn't want that happening." Rosalind said.

Booker had to admit, the twins were growing on him. But not tonight. "Say, do me a favor, just for tonight and kindly _get the hell out of here?_ This is my daughter's wedding." Booker folded his arms, letting them know he meant business. The pair sighed. "Fine." They both said. After a few moments of silence, Rosalind and Robert got up and headed for the door. Not that they needed it. Rosalind poked her head in one more time. "Shall we go dancing sometime, Mr. DeWitt?" she asked earnestly.

"No." Booker said to her. She frowned. "Told you!" he heard Robert shout to her. "Come off it, brother…" Rosalind muttered. Booker smiled, seeing that he had finally got rid of them. But he also learned that a time traveling, inter dimensional being has a crush on him. Strange night it has been.

No sooner had the pair left did Anna come and take his hands. "Daddy! C'mon, we need to have father and daughter dance!" Booker was taken onto his feet. "Ugh. Anna…" he said, looking at his unfinished drink. "It'll be there when we're done, okay, daddy?" she said, smiling. Booker smiled back. "Fine, fine. I'm doing for you, got it?" Booker said with false menace, poking her in the stomach to prove his point, earning a giggle out of Anna. "Just hang on, daddy; I know you have no idea what to do." Anna said to him as she took his arms into a dancing position.

Anna's trained feet made it hard for Booker to keep up as he stumbled around the dance floor. Anna laughed as he tripped over his own feet, nearly taking her down with him. "I wouldn't want to hurt you in front of your husband. He'd kick my ass!" Booker said as he corrected himself. Anna turned in tune with the music. "You're doing fine, daddy. Just a bit more and I'll be done with you." Booker sighed in relief. "Finally." he said sarcastically. Anna just rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes of Anna's graceful and elegant dancing and Booker's stumbling around trying not to hurt his daughter, the song ended and Anna hugged Booker while the crowd cheered and clapped. He whispered into her ear: "I'm so proud of you. I love you so, so much Anna." Anna snuggled her head into his chest. "I love you too daddy. I'm gonna miss you so much when we move to Paris." Booker remembered how Jack and Anna were going to move to Paris. Anna's dream home. "You don't mind me, okay? All I've ever wanted to do is for you to be happy. I have gone through so much to make that happen and now it seems you've finally reached it. And that's what makes me happy. I'll miss you, sure, but you can always write letters, I'll visit if I can." Booker heard her sniffle and saw silvery fall from her blue orbs. "Hey, sweetheart, don't be crying now. I'll always be here. I ain't going anywhere any time soon. Believe me." he said with a smile. He wiped away a tear with his finger and pushed away a strand of her chocolate colored hair. She smiled. "Daddy…" she said quietly. "Now you take it easy with Jack, okay? Don't wear him out too soon." Anna smiled again. "You got it, daddy."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Anna, Anna, Anna. My sweet little girl…" he said. Booker was near tears as well. He looked into her eyes one more time and knew in his heart, he had _won_ against everything- even the very force of the universe could not take him away from his beloved daughter.

Nothing would separate him from Anna. Nothing. Not oceans and borders, not even the very fabric of time and space. Nothing at all.

And years later when Booker's hair turned gray and he was about to depart from this world, he found himself staring up at Anna's big blue eyes, still as beautiful as the day she was born. She held his hands as his eyes closed first and his last breath exhaled.

* * *

Booker next found himself standing in the middle of a wooden dock in the middle of the sea. A sea of doors. Hundreds of lights. Hundreds of doors. "How- how did I get here?" he wondered out loud, certain no one would hear him. Instead, someone heard him. "You are at… The End, Mr. DeWitt." Said none other than Rosalind Lutece standing next to her dear old brother.

Booker looked at the pair. "The End?" he asked. Rosalind nodded. "It is the beginning of all things as well as the end of all things." she answered quietly.

"But… Why am I here? Robert laughed "Well, let's just say the things that live here are quite interested in you. Much like…"

"Me." Rosalind finished with a smile. "You have become someone like us. An infinite being. Existing across all dimensions and realities. Everything is open to you, Mr. DeWitt. You can see the beginning of this universe and the end of it, as well as everything in between. Just like us, death was _just_ the beginning."

Booker thought of all the possibilities. He could see wars start and wars end. People live and people die. He could see Anna, go through her life and be happy, which is what Booker always wanted. He thought of all these possibilities.

And he smiled at the thought.

Rosalind put out her hand. "So Mr. DeWitt…" Robert rolled his eyes.

"How about that dance?"

Booker hesitated in putting up his hand. Finally, he said "Why not?"

She smiled and he smiled.

And with that, Booker walked off towards The End- great infinite…


End file.
